Bath Time Fun - Version 2
by superchelchel
Summary: The twins have some fun. rubbish summary just read it. Kaulitzcest BXB Twincest Yaoi, don't like don't read.


**Warm Water/Bath Time Fun **

**NC- 17 Warning – B X B, Twincest.**

This does have Yaoi & Twincest so if you don't like it don't read it.

Version 1 is also posted.

* * *

><p>"Tom...Tomi, where are you?" shouted a frantic Bill who was currently in a frenzy searching the house in hope of finding his elusive twin brother.<p>

Eventually he had searched the majority of their home, everywhere except for his bedroom and the bathroom, Bill considered this for a moment before deciding to hedge his bets and opted to look in the bathroom on the off chance that Tom may be there. Approaching the bathroom he could hear the sound of running water coming from within, finally relieved at finding his brother he politely knocked once and waited for a reply, "it's open" came a shout from Tom, opening the door slightly he poked his head around the door frame, "what's up Bill" Tom asked casually.

"I couldn't find you, was worried" Bill said stepping inside the room.

He spoke softly knowing how panicked Bill becomes when he can't find his twin is "Oh Bill come here, I'm sorry I couldn't here you for the running water, I didn't mean to make you worry" pulling him into a hug trying to calm him down.

"Sorry Tom, I'm just being stupid, I thought you'd left me on my own"

"I wouldn't, no couldn't do that to you ever; you mean the world to me" gently brushing his cheek trying to sooth his younger brother.

Bill nodded, feeling stupid that he ever doubted Tom would go and leave him alone, "I'll just go and leave you to your bath" standing up to leave, but before he had the chance to walk away Tom reached out quickly grabbing his hand.

"There's no need to go...why don't you stay and have a bath with me, then we can watch a movie together, okay" it wasn't unusual for the twins to have a bath together, even now they were older.

Bill nodded before he started to shuck off his clothing, climbing slowly into the warm water, sitting opposite in between Tom's legs, Tom slowly began washing Bill's hair, making sure he got no suds in his eyes, the feeling of Tom's hands in his hair was slowly relaxing him making him forget about his earlier worries. Seeing this Tom then began to wash his back and stomach, making sure to cover every pale inch of him, eventually he gently rinsed of all the soap. Playfully Bill picked up a mound of bubbles and placed it on Tom's head, in revenge Tom put some on Bill's nose, this started an all out bubble fight, eventually water and bubbles were flying everywhere, once everything died down all that could be heard was the sound of their giggles, stopping his giggles momentarily, "you realize that your mopping up Tom" Bill spoke before erupting into another giggle fit, noticing that there was still some bubbles on his cheek Tom lent in until their faces were mere inches apart and swiped them away, looking into his younger twins eyes he seemed to be drawn in, unable to look away from the gorgeous brown orbs, he slowly lowered his gaze to bills lips, he wondered what it would be like to kiss those pink lips to look into those beautiful chocolate eyes whilst he was making love to him whilst having his name repeatedly fall from that sweet mouth, Tom quickly snapped his mind back to reality, no these thoughts were wrong sick even, but why was his little brother having this effect on him, quickly shifting his gaze back up to Bills eyes again. A small blush began to creep along Bills feminine features, he didn't know what was happening but he too seemed unable to look away as there was something captivating about his intense gaze, his thoughts were likewise filled of similar thoughts of what it would be like to be kissed by tom,he began to slowly close the inches between their faces until they were mere centimeters apart, he could feel Toms breath ghosting over his mouth his heart was beating so hard he was sure he could hear it, This was too much for Tom he could feel himself slowly losing control until he couldn't help but close the small gap and place his lips to Bills, it was a chaste kiss it felt so natural so right, Bills eyes widened in shock, Tom upon realizing what he'd done pulled back, ''urm bill... I urm…Didn't mean to…I'm sorry...I'll go'' Tom got up to go but before he could bill pulled him back down, ''Tom... Don't go. Please'' eyes pleading with him to stay, Tom lowered his head and just sat there in silence, listening to him, he couldn't bear to look at him, he'd just ruined everything for sure how would he be forgiven for kissing his own brother for crying out loud, ''Tom, look at me'' Bill went to tilt Toms head up to look at him and was shocked when he flinched, surly he didn't think he was going to hit him did he, ''Tom look at me, please'' tears began to roll down his cheek he couldn't bear the thought that his brother thought he'd hit him and hated him, Upon hearing Bills sobs he looked up, god he was such a fool he should have known Bill wouldn't do something that cruel to him and now being the jerk he was he'd reduced him to tears, he scooped Bill into his arms rubbing a soothing hand up his back but at the same held him tight for fear If he didn't he'd leave and never come back slowly Bills crying subsided enough For him to speak, ''please don't ever think I'd hit you for something like that and don't say you're sorry, because I'm not'' with that said he lent in and kissed him sloppily, clearly nervous and inexperienced, slowly Tom responded and depended the kiss, swiping his tongue over Bills lips asking for entrance, wrapping his arms round Bills tiny waist, Bill in turn placed his arms round Toms neck, and kissed back with as much force shyly obliging he let Tom roam his mouth slowly gaining more confidence Bill began to explore Tom's mouth this continued for a while eventually both broke for air gasping, Tom was the first to speak. ''You don't realize how long I've wanted to do that for'' ''me too, I was scared if I said anything I'd lose you and that's a risk I just couldn't take, I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me'' ''look at us two, were a right pair of idiots, why don't we move this to the bedroom'' Tom replied His voice husky and full of lust, and with that Tom captured Bills mouth In a heat searing kiss before picking his soon to be lover up, making his younger twin yelp in surprise, not caring about the trail of water behind them, once inside Bills room Tom gently placed bill on the bed before crawling onto the bed and atop of Bill then he began a fresh assault on his mouth, teeth and tongues clashed in a battle for dominance which Tom quickly won, what with being more experienced and dominating, pulling slightly on Toms lip ring with his teeth Bill invoked a quiet moan from his older twin, Tom pulled away to a dissatisfied whine, he slowly began kissing a trail down his jaw line before nipping at Bills neck earning a moan, moving away he moved downwards onto his nipples starting off with his left gently nipping, biting and swirling his tongue around it whilst playing with the other one with his hand, before switching and repeating the same process all the while earning a continues stream of moans and whimpers from bill, after a while Tom pulled away and continued nipping and kissing his way south, reaching his destination and without a moment's hesitation he engulfed bill hot organ in his mouth making him moan and quickly buck up at the sudden heat, making Tom choke, "sorry, couldn't help it" Tom looked up removing his mouth to stop his twins apology "Don't be, I understand" and with that Tom went back to work deepthroating him, Bill was lost in the pleasure he was receiving, he knew he would not last much longer at this rate as he could feel the familiar sensation rising from deep within him "T Tom... Can't last" was all he could manage whilst Tom continued until he felt bill spasm realizing himself in Tom's mouth, Who swallowed as much as he could manage before pulling away, licking up anything he had missed, "that was.." Panted bill, "bad, good" Tom supplied, "I was going to say amazing, could it get any better" bill grinned at Tom, earning a smirk back, "want to find out just how good it can get" with that Tom reached inside the bedside drawer and pulled out a small tube, Bill raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but as soon as Tom squirted some of the substance on his fingers Bill quickly caught up to what was about to happen, "Bill you sure you want to continue" Bill nodded in response, with that Tom slid a finger inside him causing Bill to wiggle a little at it, and slowly moved around before adding another digit, making Bill hiss at the slight burn, slowly he began scissoring them , suddenly Bill yelled out in pleasure, Tom smirked knowing exactly what he'd just hit, before long another was added, once he was sure Bill was prepared enough he removed his fingers which bill whimpered at the loss "don't worry you'll get something better soon" Bill watched him transfixed as Tom squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his hand and slowly coated his cock in the substance releasing a few moans as he did so, once he was slicked up enough he positioned himself against bills entrance "last chance, you sure about this it's not too late to back out you know" "I know, I want this, always have always will" Bill spoke softly before pulling Tom into a passionate kiss full of nothing but love and affection, Tom returned it gladly and using it as a distraction he began to slowly push into Bill immediately stopping when he felt and saw Bill tense and he saw tears forming "it's alright Billa just relax and it'll get better I promise" he kissed away the tears as he resumed pushing into him almost agonizingly slowly as he didn't want to hurt Bill more than he already was doing, he finally stopped once he was fully inside Bill and waited for him to adjust.

Bill focused on Tom's words and relax as he felt him push inside his body stretching him wider than any fingers could have prepared him for, he tried his hardest to ignore the pain and burning as he was stretched to accommodate Tom's erection, he breathed deeply and continued to relax then opened his eyes looking into Tom's gorgeous brown eyes "I'm okay now"

Tom leant down and kissed Bill lovingly as he pulled out then gently pushed back in slowly building a rhythm up and giving Bill the time to get used to it all. He kissed Tom back and eventually the pain faded away and bill felt only pleasure run through his body, he wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and started to rock back meeting Tom's thrusts and moaning loudly in pleasure "T-Tomi more p-please" Tom obliged and picked up the pace going faster and harder into Bill "oh g-god Billa this I-is amazing, y-your amazing" he shifted his hips slightly and knew he'd hit that wonderful bundle of nerves when Bill practically screamed in pleasure and begged for Tom to do it again, he repeatedly hit Bills spot earning him more moans and pants of his name which was more wonderful sounding than he could of ever imagined. Bill couldn't believe that the pleasure running through his body would off followed the pain and discomfort that he had previously felt, when Tom had hit his spot it overwhelmed his senses, he could feel the feeling of his orgasm building and knew he wouldn't last much longer "T-Tomi I-I'm close n-now" Tom looked into his eyes wanting to get lost in them forever, he leant down and kissed him passionately as he continued to thrust into his twin, he lasted until he felt Bill contracting around him and felt the hot wetness of cum hit his chest, that was what pushed him over the edge, he shoved into Bill and came hard filling him with his hot cum, Bill milking him of every last drop as he panted out his twins name. Once done he slowly pulled out and laid beside him panting hard, he turned his head and looked at Bill who was looking at Tom with what he made out to be love and also a hint of fear in his eyes, fear of rejection of being shoved away, of being a one time thing and no more, he shuffled closer and pulled Bill into his arms "I love you Bill and what we did won't change that only strengthen it"

Once done Bill also laid panting looking at Tom in fear that he would reject him now, call him a freak or something, he tensed when tom pulled him but immediately relaxed into the hold, he nodded "I love you to Tomi"

Tom smiled warmly at him, he kissed Bills forehead then went to get up only to stop when he felt a hand grab his arm, he turned to look at Bill who now looked petrified

"D-don't leave me, please"

Tom gently caressed his cheek "I'm not leaving you, I'm only going to the bathroom to get something to clean us with"

That settled Bill as he let go of Toms arm and relaxed.

Tom walked to the bathroom and got a damp cloth, he cleaned himself up then went into the bedroom and cleaned Bill up, he put the cloth back in the bathroom then went and got in bed under the covers beside Bill.

Bill thanked for cleaning him then snuggled up to him when he got in bed; he rested his head on tom's chest. Tom wrapped his arms around his younger twin and started to idly play with his hair "just so you know I'm never leaving you as you're the love of my life, you're not just a one night stand Bill, I'm hoping this is this start of the rest of our lives as a couple"

Bill looked up at Tom and smiled happily "you my soul mate and I love you more than words could ever say so I promise to be by your side forever" he leant up and kissed him chastely then snuggled back up to him, he laid there enjoying the comfortable silence save for the constant thump of toms heartbeat "should we tell the G's about this development, I mean that way we can be all lovey dovey even when with them" he murmured quietly

Tom who was enjoying the afterglow and holding his twin and now lover hummed in response then upon realizing what Bill said he looked down at him "Billa we've always been us around them both, I mean your forever all over me. If it settles your thoughts I think we can trust them to know so the answers yes we should tell them" Bill nodded "okay Tomi" he tried his best to stifle a yawn but couldn't

Tom smiled down at him "you're tired you should sleep now"

Bill shook his head "I'm not tiered, I don't need any sleep"

Tom looked at him with mock sternness "don't make me force you to sleep"

Bill smiled at him "okay you win which is rare so be thankful, I guess I will go to sleep" he closed his eyes and relaxed in Tom's arms instantly drifting of to sleep happy and content.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think - should I continue? should I add the G's? (Possibly a bit of love between them)? maybe do Mpreg?<p>

Any suggestions are welcome.


End file.
